


Thinking We Won't Find Out

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce's dumb parties, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tim is fabulous, Tim wears a dress, at least the party won't be too bad now, genderfluid tim, the batboys are loving it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's fancy galas and dinner parties weren't the batboys' cup of tea. So to make it better, Roy and Wally tag along. Tim has other plans on how to make the night more interesting. But his brothers and boyfriends may have him beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking We Won't Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> Genderfluid Tim is my shit

No one ever really enjoyed going to the dinner parties and galas that Bruce hosted. Actually, Damian had expressed once that he would rather pluck out his own eyes with a fork then attend one of those "damn social events". No one else had taken it to that extreme (yet), but of course, the feeling was mutual.

The only thing that occasionally made these better was Wally and Roy. Dick made a point to drag Wally along with him every chance he got, knowing that he would inevitably feel less drained with the speedster beside him than without him. And Jason just liked having and excuse to dress his "best friend" (Dick, Tim, and Damian were long past believing that) up and pull his hair back in a ponytail. Having the two there alleviated some of the pressure that the other guests brought on.

And that was their current situation. Dick, Jason, and Damian stood in the main hallway with Roy and Wally. They were all waiting for Bruce to come back down stairs with Tim so the seven of them could make their entrance to the gala. However, Tim was not ready yet. None of them could fathom why since the young man usually took so little time to get dressed. (And yet, he always managed to look stunning in his brothers' opinions.)

"-tt-. Where are Father and Drake?" Damian grumbled. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was glaring hard at the wall.

"Oh, come on, babybat. They'll be down in just a second." Dick said, wrapping his arm around the teen's shoulders and pulling him to his side. Damian clicked his tongue again but didn't pull out of Dick's embrace.

"But this is ridiculous-"

"Sorry, guys. I couldn't find my other shoe."

Everyone's heads turned to the foot of the stairs. There was Tim, standing with Bruce just a few steps above him. Bruce had a small smirk on his face as he watched his other sons' reactions.

Tim was wearing a dress. A close-fitting, lacy black dress. The skirt fanned out a bit, falling just halfway down his thigh. The dress's neckline was high, almost constituting as a turtleneck in all honesty. The sleeves were fitted, back lace that cut off at Tim's wrists. Looking down, Tim had on a pair of black high heels that brought his height up by almost three and a half inches. (This displeased Damian.) Tim's baby blue eyes stood out beautifully against the black eyeliner and mascara surrounding them. Dick couldn't tell for a moment, but there was the slightest hint of a pink blush on the younger man's face. He wasn't sure if it was makeup or natural. Damian noted that there was also lip gloss brushed over Tim's mouth. (This also greatly irritated him.)

The five could only stand and stare at Tim for a moment. Any apprehension that Tim had felt melted away as he shifted his weight to one foot, popping his hip and placing his hand on it. He smirked at them.

"Are you all just going to stand there all night or what?" Tim asked. he proceeded to walk towards the closed double doors, a sway to his hips, and his heels clicking against the hardwood floor. A vague thought of how it was a good thing Tim knew how to walk in those flitted across Bruce's mind. Alfred would have his head if the floors got scratched.

"Come on, boys. We have a party to attend." Tim said. The words and confidence flowed easily from him, momentarily frightening the others. It hadn't been all that long ago that Tim had even come out as genderfluid to the rest of the family, and in that time, he had continued to be slightly self conscious of it. This newfound ease Tim had with his body came as a slight shock.

Tim breezed past his brothers and friends, opening the doors and waiting for his family. It took them all a moment, but eventually, all of them had smiles plastered on their faces and were walking into the ball room. (This particular room had been nicknamed the "Torture Chamber" by the youngest.)

As the family appeared before the guests, the large group of people cheered and clapped, waiting for Bruce to say something to them and officially get the party going. There were a few low voices as Tim was seen that were ignored for the time being. As Bruce stepped forward, Dick pulled away from Wally's arm to lean towards the second youngest.

"Babybird, where did you get that?" Dick whispered into his ear. Out of the corner of his eye, he could could tell that the ends of Tim's hair had been curled into loose corkscrews.

"Online." Tim replied with a soft smile, not even turning his gaze away from the guests.

"Not the dress, Timmy. The confidence."

Tim laughed lightly at that, timing it perfectly with the rumble of laughter that escaped the crowd as Bruce made a joke. "Oh that. That just sort of happened. Thanks to you."

"Me? What did I do?" Dick asked.

"You believed in me. You didn't turn me away or tell me I was wrong." Tim replied. His smile slipped a little, showing a small portion of himself from behind the mask. The mask that they all wore around those who were not family.

Dick smiled at the answer, leaning back from Tim. Just a moment later, Bruce's speech ended and they all went off to mingle with the guests.

*

That night was not nearly as tiring as these events usually were. Mostly because the majority of the talk of the party was Tim. Every guest had to come up to Tim at least once and compliment him on his outfit. About a half of those compliments were fake, but that didn't bother Tim. What bothered him was the group of older men and women he was currently talking to. He'd gotten roped into the conversation by a women who was younger than the rest of her friends. She had genuinely wanted to tell him that she loved his dress. And afterwards, she had wanted to show him off to the others.

They had not taken as kindly to the fashion as she had.

"It is a lovely dress, but why would you wear it?" One lady asked. Tim's smile faltered. He hadn't heard that yet tonight, even if he had known it was coming.

"I was feeling feminine this evening, madam. I hadn't had a chance to wear this yet and I thought it would be the perfect time." Tim replied. his smile was back, though a little forced. The women that had brought him over was not smiling as widely anymore.

"But a young man like yourself should not be prancing around in girl's clothes." The man who said this held a champagne glass in his hand. He was on the heftier side and his mustache almost obscured his mouth. As it was, seeing the man's eyes was hard due to his low set eyebrows. There was a round of nods from the group.

"Now hold on a minute, Mr. Mulligan. A person should be able to wear what they feel comfortable in. Isn't that right, Mrs. Hellens?" Tim felt grateful for the woman standing up for him, but this talk was going downhill. Fast.

"Well, of course they should." Mrs. Hellens replied. Her face was filled with smile lines, her graying hair pulled up in an elegant updo. "But it is improper of a boy to dress as a girl."

The momentary relief that had washed over Tim ran cold as ice down in his blood.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Hellens, girls wear pants all the time. Why is a boy is a dress any different?" Tim asked. His tone was a little biting, and he knew he should dial it back a bit, but he couldn't help himself. Who did these people think they were?

"Men provide for the household. We go out and we make the money. A man wearing a dress would be a disgrace. Where is his masculinity if he allows himself to look like a woman?" Yet again, there were more nods of agreement.

"A man's masculinity lies in the way he presents himself, sir. Being a true man is based off whether or not a person can present themselves without being sorry for who they are. It doesn't matter what kinds clothes they where. Clothes are just pieces of cloth sewn together and worn so we will not be naked. It shouldn't matter what the clothes look like as long as they make a person feel confident within their own skin." Tim said. His smile was now completely gone, a small scowl replacing it. "It is not our job to judge another person for how he or she dresses. Everyone is still the same person whether they present as a girl or a boy. Their physical gender shouldn't matter if you truly care about them and not what you think they should be."

There was a shocked silence from the group around him. The woman who had invited him over now smiled softly at him. Tim turned to her and offered her a smile as well. "It was very nice to meet you, though I must go find my brother."

As Tim walked away, he smirked. He knew that he had not changed any of those people's minds, but at least he had gotten his point across. What should he care what those people think? They were all low and shallow anyway. He knew how some of them got all of their money, and it wasn't honest either. He could have them all arrested or he could put them flat broke on the street by this time tomorrow evening. Red Robin had ways of doing these things.

It wasn't long before Tim found a friendly face. Or, at least friendlier than usual. Damian appeared before him. He was standing beside his father, listening to the conversation around him. Well, "listening" would be more like it. He was obviously tuning it all out.

When the teen caught Tim's eye, he smirked, motioning the older over. Tim obeyed, walking over to stand beside the 16-year-old. Above the chatter, Tim could hear a nice slow song playing. Some people were beginning to grab their husbands or dates and dancing with them gently.

"Bruce, could I steal Damian for a bit?" Tim asked. Bruce looked over and smiled, nodding. Damian seemed a little uncertain for a moment before following Tim away.

"What are we doing, Drake?" Damian eyed the older as Tim stopped, taking the younger's hand.

"Dancing. Come on, Little D." Tim replied smoothly.

"Grayson calls me that."

"And that means that I can't?"

"...I guess not..."

Tim took the lead of the dance, one hand in Damian's the other resting lightly on his arm. Damian placed his free hand on the slight curve of Tim's waist. The two were silent as they swayed, attracting a few glances and stares from others. From the corner of his eyes, Tim could see Dick and Wally standing side by side, watching them.

"You know...you don't look half bad in that dress, Drake." Damian mumbled.

Tim chuckled. "Neither do you, Damian. You look nice when Grayson forces you to."

The youngest huffed at that, but it wasn't all irritation. If he was honest with himself, maybe it was just an act.

This continued until Jason came up and asked to steal Tim. This left Damian with Roy for a while until Dick wanted a turn with Tim. At that point, Damian was shuffled off to Jason so as to keep him away from Wally. No one wanted to deal with the aftermath of the speedster and the newest Robin attempting to spend time with each other.

"You know, I've heard lots of compliments about you tonight." Dick said quietly into Tim's ear. They danced closer together than Damian had allowed them, and it made Tim's heart flutter a little faster. All the dancing and champagne had done that to him tonight. Made him hyper aware of the feelings he tried to pretend he didn't have for his brothers. This was done in a effort to keep the information away from Kon and Bart. They two would demand to know all about Tim's crushes, and he didn't really feel like giving up that secret yet.

"Really? Have you heard about how boys shouldn't run around dressed as girls?" Tim asked, a humorless chuckle accompanying the words.

"Yeah, but I also heard how you told them off." That had Tim blushing.

"I...I shouldn't have done that..."

"What are you talking about? I would have been disappointed his you hadn't. And you know that Bruce will back you up so it's not as if you did anything wrong." Dick assured him. Tim's blush increased, forcing the younger to press his face into the front of Dick's shoulder. He was hiding, and yeah, maybe he liked how Dick smelled, but he was still being ridiculous.

"What's that, babybird? Why are you hiding from me?" Dick asked playfully. Tim mumbled something incoherent into the fabric of Dick's jacket. "I can't understand you, Timmy."

Tim turned his face just enough that his words wouldn't be muffled...as bad. "You're embarrassing me..."

Dick full out laughed at that. "Oh, Timmy! I think it takes a lot more than that to embarrass you."

"Oh yeah? How would you know?"

Dick voice lowered as he whispered against the shell of Tim's ear. "Well, for starters, I would have to bring up your little crushes on the three of us."

Tim froze. He tried to pull away from the oldest, but he was held firmly in place. "W-What are you talking about?"

"You can't deny it, Timmy. We all know." Dick's smile was something like evil now, but stayed playful. The second Tim wanted out of this, he was gone. Dick would always give him that opportunity.

Tim wanted to ask how. He wanted to know how they all knew. He also wanted to know why his phone was vibrating in the little black purse he had been carrying around with him all night.

"Dick...my phone..." Tim mumbled, trying to pull away again.

"Don't worry, babybird. I know what it is." Dick replied. He began walking away with a "follow me", giving Tim no choice in the matter. He let his phone be for now as he followed Dick out of the room and back into the main hallway. It wasn't until then that he noticed Jason, Damian, Wally, and Roy were missing.

Dick led Tim up the stairs and down the hall to his room where they found Kon leaning against the wall next to the door. He phone was out and he was flipping is around in the air.

"Took you two long enough. We've all been waiting for like ten minutes." Kon called out to the two. His tone sounded bored, but his smile was devilish.

"What?" Tim stuttered. He was lost. He had no idea what was going on.

"Come one, princess. Did you really think we wouldn't find out? Do you really think that Bart and I don't pay you any attention?" Kon said, pushing off the wall and walking over to Tim. His arms slid around Tim's thin waist, his hands resting just above his ass.

"I-I...Kon, what?"

"And us? We live with you, Timmy. Jason, Damian, and I aren't stupid. You have fantasies. We know you do..." Dick whispered, brushing his lips along Tim's neck.

Images flashed in Tim's head. Things he'd promised himself would only be thought of at night, only when he was alone, only in his room. Thoughts of Kon fucking him into the mattress, Bart blowing him until he was screaming, Damian slapping his ass hard until the flesh was red and raw, him screaming out until he lost his voice and cumming so many times he was crying and couldn't see straight. Some how...they knew...

"Let us take care of you..." Kon whispered, pulling Tim into Dick's bedroom, the oldest right behind.

The door shut and no one came out until nearly afternoon the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think and if you have any prompts for future stories, I would love to hear them! As usual, if you find any grammar mistakes, please let me know and I will fix them. Thanks!


End file.
